Shopping is the examining of goods or services from sellers with intent to purchase at that time. To many, shopping is considered an enjoyable or recreational activity.
To some, however, shopping is a task of inconvenience and takes up time that they would rather spend doing something else. Shoppers sometimes go though great lengths to wait in long lines to buy popular products. In addition to spending time making the purchase at the seller, time must be spent traveling to the seller.